parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Twenty Fourth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 24: A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin).
Here is the twenty fourth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: A Big Day for Thomas, told by George Carlin for the US) *Thomas *Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Red Coaches *Edward *Tan Coaches *Gordon *Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) *More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) *Henry *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) *Green and Yellow Coach 1 *Red and White Coach 1 *Red Coach 1 *James *Green and Yellow Coach 2 *Tails (TTTE Character) *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Sir Topham Hatt *Owen (TTTE Character) *Mallard *Atomic Betty (TTTE Form) Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Edward - Simon *Molly - Kate *Duncan - Dave *Stanley - David *James - Diesel *Duck - Professor *Boco - Alan Transcript (The Main Episode: A Big Day for Thomas, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine was grumbling to the other engines. (a hard working Thomas brings in four red coaches, passing Edward, with three tan coaches, Gordon, with his three coaches like his real green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and a homemade tan Express coach, Henry, with three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, and James, with Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and Henrietta) *Thomas: I spend my time pulling coaches about ready for you to take out on journeys. *Narrator: The other engines laughed. *Thomas: Why can't I pull passenger trains too? *Gordon: You're too impatient. *Narrator: They said. *Gordon: You'd be sure to leave something behind. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'll show you. *Narrator: One night, he and Henry were alone. Henry was ill. The men worked hard, but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning. Henry usually pull the first train and Thomas had to get his coaches ready. *Thomas: If Henry is ill. *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: Perhaps I shall pull his train. (blows his whistle and speeds off to get Henry's coaches) *Narrator: Thomas ran off to find the coaches. *Thomas: Come along, come along. *Narrator: He fussed. *Coaches: There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time! (as Thomas shunts three coaches like Spencer's red Express coach at the back, a red and white Express one in the middle, and the green and yellow Express one together, Tails passes by with his three coaches, before Thomas brings Henry's coaches to Knapford station) *Narrator: They grumbled. Thomas took them to the platform and wanted to run round at once. But his driver wouldn't let him. *Driver: Don't be impatient, Thomas. (Thomas checks his watch) *Narrator: Thomas waited and waited. The people got in, the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors and still Henry didn't come. Thomas got more and more excited. Sir Topham Hatt came to see what was the matter, and the conductor and stationmaster told him about Henry. *Sir Topham Hatt: Find another engine. *Narrator: He ordered. *Both: There's only Thomas. *Narrator: They said. *Sir Topham Hatt: You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick now. (Thomas runs round Henry's train and stops) *Narrator: So Thomas ran round to the front and back down on the coaches ready to start. *Driver: Let's not be impatient. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We'll wait till everything was ready. (Thomas backs up to Henry's Express coaches, ready to start, before forgetting to be coupled up) *Narrator: But Thomas was too excited to listen. What happened then? No one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train, or perhaps the Driver pulled the leather by mistake. Anyhow, Thomas started without his coaches. As the pass the signal tower, men waved and shouted, but he didn't stop. (Thomas leaves without Henry's coaches when Owen departs with his seven freight cars and a caboose) *Thomas: They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine. *Narrator: He thought importantly. *Thomas: Henry says it's hard to pull trains, but I think it's easy. Hurry, hurry, hurry! (Thomas goes by light engine, blowing his whistle, past Mallard, hauling three green and yellow Express coaches) *Narrator: He puffed, pretending to be like Gordon. *Thomas: People had never seen me pulling a train before. It's nice of them to wave. *Narrator: And he whistled. *Thomas: Peep peep! Thank you. (whistles and comes to a halt at a red signal) *Narrator: Then he came to a signal at danger. *Thomas (hard working): Bother! *Narrator: He thought. *Thomas: I must stop, and I was going so nicely too. What a nuisance signals are. *Narrator: He blew an angry "Peep peep!" on his whistle. The signalman ran up. (Thomas's whistle blows) *Signalman: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: He said. *Signalman: What are you doing here? *Thomas: (happy) I'm pulling the train. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Can't you see? *Signalman: Where are your coaches then? *Narrator: Thomas looked back. (Thomas, hard working, looks back, and gasps, surprised) *Thomas: (surprised) Why bless me. *Narrator: He said. *Thomas: (surprised) If we hadn't leave them behind. *Signalman: Yes. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Signalman: You better go quickly and fetch them. (Thomas looks sad) *Narrator: Poor Thomas was so sad he nearly cried. *Driver: Cheer up. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Let's go back quickly and try again. (Thomas puffs sadly back to Knapford station and buffers up to Henry's coaches and gets coupled up) *Narrator: At the station, all the passengers were talking at once. They were telling Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was. But when Thomas came back, they saw how sad he was and couldn't be cross. He was coupled to the train, and this time he really pulled it. (Thomas sets off, hauling Henry's three coaches out of the staiton) Afterwards, the other engines laughed at Thomas and said... *Henry: (as a hard working Thomas shunts two other coaches, James stands at Knapford station with three coaches, a boxcar, and caboose, while Henry sets off with his three coaches, before Atomic Betty, hauling some freight cars and a caboose, arrives and sighs) Look! There's Thomas, who wanted to pull the train, but forgot about the coaches. *Narrator: But Thomas had already learned, not to make the same mistake again. Transcript (The Sequel) *Edward: Thomas, why did you leave the coaches? *Thomas: Because I forgot to get coupled up. *Moly:: You forgot? Oh, your poor thing. *Boco: Here's what we'll do. *Stanley: Let's try that again. *Thomas: Okay. (backs up to Henry's coaches, one green and yellow coach at the front, one red and white coach in the middle, and one red coach at the back) *James: (couples Thomas up to Henry's coaches) Well done, Thomas. You're getting to know about coaches so much that you are learning a lesson now. *Thomas: Thanks. *Duck: You're welcome. *Duncan: Now off you go to work. (Thomas obeys and puffs away, taking Henry's coaches with him) *Thomas: Okay, everyone. Keep up the good work. (puffs onward down the line) Maybe I can be patient after all. Trivia (The Main Episode: A Big Day for Thomas, told by George Carlin for the US) *A Big Day for Thomas will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Thomas puffing into Knapford with four red coaches and passing Edward, with three tan coaches, Gordon, with his three coaches like real green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and a homemade tan Express coach, Henry, with three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, and James, with Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and Henrietta. *Shot 2 will film a hard working Thomas arriving with four red coaches. *Shot 3 will film the other engines laughing. *Shot 4 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 5 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film a hard working Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 7 will film Thomas and Henry in the shed. *Shot 8 will film Henry feeling sick. *Shot 9 will film a sad Thomas blinking. *Shot 10 will film the engines smiling, but not Henry, who is still ill, and a sad Thomas, who is still worried. *Shot 11 will film a sad Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 12 will film a hard working Thomas puffing away. *Shot 13 will film a hard working Thomas collecting a red and white Express coach. *Shot 14 will film a hard working Thomas shunting the red and white Express coach into Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach and passing Tails going past with three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 15 will film Thomas pulling Spencer's red Express coach, and a red and white Express coach, and Gordon's green and yellow Express coach into Knapford station. *Shot 16 will film Thomas waiting. *Shot 17 will film Thomas's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 18 will film the people getting in. *Shot 19 will film the conductor and stationmaster walking up. *Shot 20 will film the door opened next to the porter. *Shot 21 will film the porter closing the door. *Shot 22 will film Thomas looking happy. *Shot 23 will film Sir Topham Hatt walking outside. *Shot 24 will film the conductor and the stationmaster talking and lip syncing. *Shot 25 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 26 will film the conductor and the stationmaster talking and lip syncing. *Shot 27 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 28 will film a surprised Thomas gasping. *Shot 29 will film a happy Thomas smiling. *Shot 30 will film Thomas running backward. *Shot 31 will film Thomas running past Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 32 will film Thomas stopping. *Shot 33 will film Thomas's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 34 will film Thomas backing down. *Shot 35 will film Thomas waiting to be coupled to Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 36 will film the coupling not fastened. *Shot 37 will film the passengers gasping. *Shot 38 will film Thomas puffing away and following Owen puffing away with seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 39 will film Thomas puffing onward. *Shot 40 will film Thomas speeding past Mallard puffing along and hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 41 will film Thomas speeding down the line. *Shot 42 will film the people waving. *Shot 43 will film Thomas thundering down the line. *Shot 44 will film a hard working Thomas coming toward a signal. *Shot 45 will film a hard working Thomas stopping. *Shot 46 will film Thomas blowing his whistle. *Shot 47 will film a signalman coming up. *Shot 48 will film the signalman talking and lip syncing. *Shot 49 will film Thomas talking and lip syncing. *Shot 50 will film the signalman talking and lip syncing. *Shot 51 will film Thomas looking at the signalman and looking puzzled. *Shot 52 will film Thomas looking backward and looking puzzled. *Shot 53 will film a surprised Thomas gasping and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 54 will film the signalman talking and lip syncing. *Shot 55 will film a sad Thomas dripping a tear. *Shot 56 will film Thomas's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 57 will film a sad Thomas reversing. *Shot 58 will film a sad Thomas puffing backward. *Shot 59 will film a sad Thomas backing up to collect Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 60 will film a sad Thomas stopping up and coupling up to Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 61 will film the couplings fastened. *Shot 62 will film Thomas puffing away with the couplings straining. *Shot 63 will film Thomas puffing away and hauling Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 64 will film a hard working Thomas backing into Knapford station and shunting two coaches, alongside Atomic Betty arriving and hauling some freight cars and a caboose, James waiting with three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, and Henry waiting while coupled up to Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 65 will film James talking and lip syncing to a hard working Thomas. *Shot 66 will film Henry talking and lip syncing to a hard working Thomas. *Shot 67 will film Henry puffing away with Gordon's real green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 68 will film a hard working Thomas blinking. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions